


Heaven Can Wait

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finally dies and gets to Heaven, but there's a problem - his body's new owner is experiencing the pain of unrequited love, and so is its old one. There's only one solution - make Dean realize what love is.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait

PART ONE

Predictably, Jimmy died on a Thursday.  
His strength had been fading for months, and he’d long been resigned to the fact his time was nearly up. That was one reason he’d agreed to let an angel of the Lord have his body before he was actually done using it. There’d never been a problem with that; Castiel had been considerate in every way, and even though Jimmy sometimes felt like a backseat passenger, he'd never felt the slightest urge to drive or even offer directions.  
Until it was too late. Because here he was in Heaven, just like Castiel had promised. Save for one tiny detail.  
He was the only person in Heaven who was in pain.

It had started off okay. He’d gotten his wings (not compulsory, he’d been relieved to find out, but after Castiel he wanted a pair anyway). He’d skipped the halo on the grounds that….. go figure. He'd also been allotted his own little corner of Heaven where he could create whatever or whoever he wanted.  
Except he’d spent his first week feeling sporadically unhappy. He’d be sitting there enjoying the peace and quiet, wondering what he was going to do, when he’d suddenly feel upset and/or emotional for no reason whatsoever. And it wasn’t always the same emotion either; anger, frustration, longing, pain, and today heartache. He was still wondering what was going on when the flapping of wings announced the arrival of an angel. And not just any angel; a golden-winged Goliath who was looking at him in exasperation.  
“I’m the Archangel Gabriel”, he announced grandly. “And what in Heaven’s name are you doing?”  
Jimmy stared at him. He'd never seen him before, yet he felt he should know the archangel in some way. A distant memory came to him.  
“Sam-I-am?” he said tentatively.  
The effect on his visitor would have been comical in other circumstances. He swallowed hard and reddened, then stared at Jimmy in suspicion.  
“How’re you doing that?” he demanded suspiciously. “You’re not supposed to have any links to your body anymore!”  
“I suppose that only applies if my body is dead”, Jimmy reasoned. “Most folks up here don’t have an angel of the Lord using their vessel as a base. It’s Castiel’s emotions I’m getting, isn’t it?”  
Gabriel looked cross, but eventually nodded. “Strong emotions”, he admitted. “If Cassie feels something strong enough…”  
“Stop calling me that…. I mean calling him that!”  
The archangel of the Lord backed away from him. “Calm down, Jimmy”, he said reassuringly.  
“How can I? I didn’t mind someone marching around there in my body, but now I’m getting full radio commentary on his miserable he is. How can this be Heaven if I’m suffering?”  
Gabriel looked thoughtful.  
“You have a point”, he said at last. “Let me go and talk to a few people, and I’ll get back to you. I know there are rules, but I don’t think we’ve ever come across this sort of situation before. Maybe…. just maybe.”  
He flew off.

He was back in a matter of minutes.  
“Okay, kid, here’s the deal. If you want Cassie" - he saw the look on Jimmy's face and quickly corrected - "Castiel to sort things out, you’re going to have to help him.”  
“How?” asked Jimmy, not unreasonably.  
Gabriel looked straight at him.  
“You know full well what he wants. That emotional train wreck called Dean Winchester.”  
“You want me to play Cupid?”  
“Exactly!” beamed Gabriel. “You’ve got one earth day, sunrise to sunset, to get the two lovebirds together. You can make…. Castiel do anything he would reasonably do, just by psychic suggestion. He’ll just think the ideas are his own.”  
“I can’t do that!”  
“If you want Castiel to stop bugging you with Misery Radio, you’re going to have to try. If you fail, the authorities will do what they can to block the signals, but it won't be a hundred per cent effective.”  
"How do you know Dean's in love with him?"  
"I'm an archangel. Kind of comes with the territory. But you'll know, once you're down there. You'll be able to sense strong emotions from anyone near enough, and if you can get Castiel to make contact with them, you'll have limited control of them for as long as the contact lasts."  
Jimmy thought for a moment. Gabriel stared at him thoughtfully.  
"Come on, Jimmy. You want him to be happy, don’t you?”  
He did. He owed Castiel a lot.  
“Okay, I’ll do it."

PART TWO  
The day that was to mark the turning-point of Dean Winchester’s life started with two fairly ordinary occurrences. He woke to see Sam sprawled diagonally across the window queen bed, and to the sound of the shower running. Then he quietly reached for his knife. If it wasn’t Sam in the shower, who was it?  
The answer came mercifully quickly, as a dripping Castiel came in from the bathroom wearing only a towel. Castiel actually taking a shower was unheard of; he'd normally just mojo the dirt away. Castiel without his trenchcoat was just wrong. And for Castiel to be wearing just a towel around those slim hips was…. well, it was very, very wrong.  
Unfortunately _certain_ parts of Dean's body disagreed quite strongly with this. He made a strategic shift in his sheets to cover up... you know.  
“I left plenty of hot water, Dean”, Castiel smiled brightly.  
“Uh, thanks, Cas.”  
Castiel crossed to where some clothes were neatly folded in a corner, then casually dropped the towel before sliding on some black Calvin Kleins. Dean thought he was about to have a seizure, but at least the angel would be dressed soon, and things would be back to normal.  
Except Castiel then started doing press-ups on the floor, right by Dean’s bed.  
Dean needed the bathroom, and he needed it right now!

He came out some time later to find Sam awake. There was no sign of Castiel.  
“Featherboy’s gone, then”, he grunted.  
“He went to get breakfast”, Sam said, looking at Dean in disapproval. “I hope you left some hot water.”  
“Sure. Just watch yourself in the shower. I was reliving a damn good dream!”  
“Jerk!” Sam muttered as he went into the bathroom.  
"Bitch!" Dean snapped back.

Ten minutes later Sam was coming out just as Castiel was bringing breakfast in. Dean looked up from his bed at the angel – and his jaw dropped.  
The trench coat had vanished as if it had never been there. Castiel was wearing a dark blue top that perfectly matched his eyes, figure-hugging blue jeans which still allowed Dean a glimpse of his CKs, and blue loafers. He looked so - well, all Dean's blood decided to make a beeline for his cock at that point, and he almost knocked Sam over in his haste to get into the bathroom.  
He came out later to find breakfast still waiting, if a bit cooler. Sam and Castiel were geeking out as always, and Castiel had bought Sam his favorite salad, whilst getting him burgers. Okay, good burgers, but that salad was hard to find. Why had Castiel gone to all that trouble?  
Castiel’s behavior for the next hour or so didn’t help, either. He continued to geek out with Sam, which was not unusual. But he seemed much more affectionate towards the younger Winchester than usual, and there seemed way too much body contact between the two of them. When he asked if they could both sit in the back of the Impala – they had to drive two states over to their next job, and would be on the road most of the day – Dean felt annoyed. Okay, Castiel wasn’t exactly his angel, but he was certainly more his angel’s than Sam’s.  
Things got worse when they stopped for drinks mid-morning, and Castiel unusually purchased a donut to go. The way he had of eating it was something Dean had only seen before in triple-X rated movies. Then, just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, Castiel decided he was too hot, and shucked his top, leaning bare-chested against Sam.  
Dean had to make an unscheduled bathroom stop.  
For lunch, Castiel directed them to a quiet little roadside diner which did the most amazing salads, to Sam's evident delight. Okay, they did burgers too, but Dean was getting more and more upset. Yes, he’d always wished Castiel could regard Sam with more affection, particularly after all they’d been through.  
Just not this much more.  
Post lunch found Sam and Castiel both in the back again, still geeking out, and Castiel again shirtless. The angel produced a book he wanted Sam’s opinion on, then presented it to him as a gift. Dean bit back a ‘where’s mine?’ comment, and gritted his teeth.  
After half an hour or so, Sam said he felt tired, and Castiel offered to sit in the front so Sam could have the whole back seat to himself. Though this got the two of them apart, Dean then had to suffer Castiel looking lovingly towards the back seat every few minutes. He lasted until just before two o’ clock before he snapped, and pulled the car into a rest area, gesturing silently for Castiel to get out. He led him to a bench some way from the car before rounding on him.  
“What are you playing at, Cas?” he demanded angrily.  
Castiel stared at him, clearly puzzled.  
“You told me the other week how upset Sam was that I still held him in low regard”, he said, in his best this-is-bleeding-obvious-you-idiot tone of voice. “I am trying to reassure him that this is not the case. I want him to be happy.”  
“Yeah? Well, stop it!”  
“Why?”  
“Because….” Dean started, then realized he didn’t have any good reasons. “It’s freaking me out!”  
“Why?”  
“Just because!”  
He turned away. Jimmy watched from behind Castiel’s consciousness, and decided to strike.  
“Anyone would think you are jealous for some reason, Dean”.  
The angel looked about as shocked to say the words as Dean was to hear them. There was a tense silence, then Dean turned on him.  
“You want to see jealous?” he demanded. “Fine! Here’s jealous!”  
The kiss, when it came, caught Castiel totally off guard. He struggled, and for one awful moment Jimmy thought he was about to either push Dean away or worse, hurl him bodily into the nearest tree. Castiel wanted to, but Jimmy just managed to hold him back, although it was a close-run thing.  
“That”, Dean said bitterly, “was jealous!”

Back in the car, Castiel pointedly got into the back seat, somehow fitting his slender frame alongside Sam, and Dean could feel the silent disapproval drilling a hole in the back of his neck. He lasted for barely half an hour before deciding enough was enough, and stopped to wake Sam up and tell him it was his turn to drive.  
If Dean thought this was going to put an end to his troubles, it took very little time to realize how wrong he was. Castiel rode shotgun, but directed frequent and well-aimed ‘little lost puppy’ looks via the mirror. And damn it, it was working. Never mind what his own feelings for Castiel had always been – a certain long river in Egypt came into the equation here – the man had all sorts of boundaries, and Dean had pretty much trodden right over one of them. He felt like a heel.  
Right until they came out of a rest area they’d stopped at that afternoon, and he found Castiel had reverted to his trench coat, and was sitting huddled up in the front seat. Sam took one look at this and dragged Dean off to the nearby benches.  
“What are you playing at?” he demanded angrily.  
“I don’t know what you mean”, Dean hedged, defensively.  
“You and Cas. You trying to make him feel miserable or something?”  
“Hey, he started it!” Even to Dean, it sounded childish.  
“Well, sort it. Apologize. The man’s saved your life more times than you can count. You can spare a few words to make him feel better, can’t you?”  
Dean hated it when Sam was right. He was being childish. So he sulked all the way back to the car.

They stopped early for dinner, at another great diner that Castiel had ‘discovered’. More great salad. More geeking out. More Castiel and Sam looking at each other as if they were the best thing since sliced bread. Dean was beginning to feel like one of those old-time cartoon characters, in that he was either going to explode through the wall leaving a Dean-shaped hole, or just blow his top off in a cloud of steam.  
There was a small wooded area behind the restaurant, and after the meal he virtually dragged Castiel there to talk to him. He was still trying to form exactly what he was going to say when the angel surprised him, pinning him very firmly against a tree. His eyes were ablaze, and Dean knew he was in deep trouble.  
Jimmy watched in alarm, fearful Castiel might say something he would regret. Then he noticed how close Castiel's hand was to the hand-print on Dean's left shoulder. A slight twinge, and the angel's hand slipped down the required couple of inches and was on top of it. Sure enough, he was now in control of both bodies as long as the two remained in contact. He had to act fast.  
“I love you!” Dean blurted out. Then he looked absolutely horrified.  
“You what?” demanded Castiel, clearly angry. “I’ve been doing my best to make you happy all day, and now….this? Dean, I… I…. I love you too!”  
It was the angel’s turn to look aghast. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
“You actually… you have feelings for me?” Dean asked incredulously.  
“I always have”, Castiel admitted, blushing. “It’s always been you, Dean. I tried lying to myself and saying I was doing it all for the good of humanity, but it was always you. I always came back to you.”  
“But, I mean, you’re an angel!” Dean spluttered.  
“Of the Lord”, Castiel said smiling. “And whatever you want to do, Dean, there’s no law against it, on earth or in heaven.”  
“Oh”.  
Castiel leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
“I think Sam might need to get a second room tonight”, he said teasingly.  
It was some time before they made it back to the car.

“About bloody time you two got it together!”  
Sam, it seemed, took the news quite well.

“I just want to take a minute on the balcony”, Castiel told Dean. “Don’t start without me!”  
“As if I would, after what you put me through today!”  
Castiel kissed him, and went outside. The autumn sun was just setting, the sky a blaze of orange, gold and red.  
“Jimmy”, he whispered quietly. “Are you here?”  
There was the lightest of mental taps, and he could feel the presence alongside him.  
“When did you know?”  
“When you started controlling both of us. I only realized it had to be you later. I was a bit preoccupied at the time. Thanks to you.”  
“Castiel, I just want you to be happy. I could feel your pain, even up there. You wanted to be with him so much.”  
“And now I am, thanks to you. Jimmy, do you know why I chose you as my vessel in the first place?”  
“My stunning good looks and sparkling personality?”  
Castiel chuckled.  
“Because, like Dean, your soul was beautiful. Broken, but beautiful. I could not mend it for you, but I wanted to make you as happy as I could.”  
“You have made me happy, Castiel. I could never have gotten to Heaven without you.”  
“Go well, Jimmy.”  
The sun was almost gone now.  
“Castiel?” The voice was fading with the light.  
“Yes, Jimmy?”  
“There is something I would like you to do for me, if you could?”  
“Anything.”  
"It's Sam. When we were with him in the back of the car today..."  
Jimmy had just enough time to finish telling him, and to see the light of promise in Castiel’s eyes, before it was over.

Gabriel was waiting for him when he got back.  
“You did good, kid”, he said, smiling.  
“Yes, I think it all went rather well”, Jimmy smiled. “Thank you for helping me make it all possible, Gabriel.”  
“Hey, anything for the Winchesters. They’re one of my prime sources of entertainment.”  
“Yes. I know”  
Gabriel looked at him oddly. The man seemed just a little bit pleased with himself, but the archangel put that down to his success with Castiel.  
For once, he was wrong.

The following morning, Sam woke up to two notes. One had been pushed under his door and was from the hotel management, asking if the people he came in with could keep it down as they’d had eleven complaints about unusual noises coming from their room.  
The other was a short note on his bedside cabinet. It read as follows:  
'Just so as you know, Gabriel loves you, but is scared you don't return his feelings. If you do, call him now.  
Heaven is great, but glad you’re not here yet.  
Jimmy, via Cas.'  
Sam smiled, and got down to pray.


End file.
